To Last a Lifetime
by pressgirl86
Summary: Years after the death of Winnie, Jesse Tuck meets another girl and introduces her to the magical world of the Tuck family. This is my 1st fan fic and it needs A LOT of work, but please review anyway! Thanks!


Jesse Tuck opened his eyes to the blinding rays of early morning sun streaming through the window.  He squinted, yawning as he did.  He looked around the room, focusing on the sound of his mother coming through the doorway from her bedroom.  She looked at Jesse and immediately cried, "Well, it's about time you woke up.  Breakfast'll be ready soon.  Put on your clothes and go have fun today.  But remember, keep people away from the tree."  She smiled at him and went about cooking bacon and biscuits.  Jesse, still somewhat sleeping, drug himself off the straw mattress and over to the wash basin.  He threw some cold water on his face, and for a moment, stood over the pan, letting the water drip slowly from his face.  "Where's Miles?  Did he go out fishing this morning?" Jesse asked.  "I wanted to go, but he doesn't want to take me."  Jesse looked sadly at his mother. 

"You know Miles doesn't do much of anything anymore, Jesse.  Not since…well…you know."  Jesse DID know.  He knew far too well the effect his family had on the world.  "Well, I'm going to the Tree and then I may head over to the creek.  Don't worry, Ma, I'll be home before lunch."  He snatched his clothes off the line and while running towards the trees, attempted to put on his pants.  His father, Angus, was watching in the distance and smiled to himself. 

 Jesse walked slowly between the old knotted trees and took a deep whiff of fresh air.  Every now and then, he would stop to listen the sounds of nature.  The birds sang so sweetly and he could hear the creek bubble just ahead.  The leaves crunched beneath his feet and a squirrel scampered along the tree bottom beside him.  Jesse knew these woods well, as he should; he'd lived in them for over 150 years. 

Jesse Tuck didn't look a day over 17.  How then was it that he had lived so long?  The answer lies within one of the trees in the forest. As Jesse rounded the last tree, he came upon a massive oak tree.  It was huge and knotted and around it, the air smelled sweet.  Jesse touched the tree and ran his hand over its bark.  The feel took him back…years and years ago. 

One hundred and fifty years ago, Jesse, his mother, father, and brother, Angus and been traveling these woods looking for a place to settle and set up home.  On their way to the open grassland on the other side, they had stopped at this tree, for Jesse had seen a small fountain of water emerging from the tree.  He stopped and told his parents and they all drank from it, for they were very thirsty.  

Jesse could still remember the taste.  He was sweet, like ripe blackberries and smelled of cool, spring air.  Never had anything so great passed his lips before.  They had all taken a drink, even the horse.  As they left the forest, they felt happy; satisfied with what they had just drunk.  A couple of days later, Jesse was climbing a pine tree and fell from it.  He fell at least 30 feet and landed on his neck.  The remarkable thing was that he didn't die.  He wasn't even hurt, save for a few scratches.  

Another thing remarkable that happened was when some farmboys from a nearby town went hunting one day and mistook the Tuck's horse for a deer, when they shot it, the bullets didn't even break the skin.  Then it was clear…there was something in the water.  Long years later, Jesse had met and fallen in love with a girl from Treegap.  Her name was Winnie and she loved him in return.  But, alas, as things go, she chose to live a mortal life without him.  He heart was broken and it had taken a long time to put the past behind him.

As Jesse began to drink the water of the solid oak that had made his whole family immortal, he paused to reflect what had happened those long years ago.  As he did this, he leaned his back against the tree and stared up at the giant formation of rocks that were just to the left of the Tree.  As his eyes made their way up the boulders, he saw a white flash at the top of the rocks.  He got up and strained his eyes to make sense of the vision before him.  As he began to climb the rocks, and as he got a better look, he saw that it was a girl.  He made his way to the top and crouched down so she couldn't see him. 

She was dancing, twirling ever so lightly while humming a sweet song to herself.  Every now and then she'd stop to gaze over the beautiful forests and rivers below her.  Jesse smiled to himself and thought she was rather pretty.  She was rather short, with golden hair that fell straight upon her shoulders.  Most people can not tell a person's eye color from 15 feet back, but Jesse could.  Her eyes were the bluest blue he had ever laid his eyes upon.  They seemed to sparkle and against her yellow dress, made Jesse's head spin with amazement.  Her lips were small and the purest pink in all the world.  He watched her for a few minutes, contemplating how he could say hello to her.  

After a few more minutes, he decided to reveal himself.  He popped out from behind his rock.  As she was spinning around, she saw him and screamed, mortified that a boy, and a handsome boy at that, was watching her.

"Sir, how long have you been behind me?" she asked.  "I'm afraid I let the mountains take me over again."  She smiled at Jesse and he smiled right back at her.  "I've only been watching you for a few minutes.  You sure can dance pretty." Jesse sheepishly replied.  He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.  He tried to look away, just to see if he could, but was unable to do so.  Her beauty was beyond measure and her personality even better.  "I learned to dance as a child.  My mother and father taught me.  What's your name?" she asked Jesse.  "Jesse Tuck.  My family and I live a few miles west of here." "What's yours?" he asked.  "Gail Blake.  We live down by Treegap Creek."   She sat down on the rock and Jesse followed.  For the next three hours, they talked about themselves and their lives.  But Jesse didn't tell her about the Tree.  He couldn't.  No matter how much he wanted to.

As the evening began drawing to a close, Jesse picked himself up off the rock and said, " I need to get on home.  Ma will be worried sick."  He wanted to see her again.  More than anything.  "I must be getting home as well.  My father will want to play a game of chess with me before dinner."  She smiled at him and turned to leave, and as she did, he grabbed her hand and held it tight, never wanting to let it go.  "Can I see you again?"  She looked at him in his eyes. 

 His face seemed to plead with her and she wanted to see him ,too.  "When can you see me next?" she asked.  "Tomorrow, around 9:00 in the morning.  By the rocks," he replied.  He held her hand for a few more seconds and then placed in gently at her side.  "Bye!" she cried as her made her way down the rocks.  He watched her as she floated through the forest and smiled.  He liked her.  A lot.  

Jesse rushed home.  He didn't remember his feet ever touching the forest floor.  As he ran through the door, he busted it open.  "I met a girl!" he cried.  Mae turned from her sewing to see her son's face shining brighter than the sun.  "You met a girl?  Where?" she inquired.  "Down by the rocks by the creek.  Her name is Gail and she is the most beautiful thing in the world.  She likes to dance and play games and she's 17 like me!"  Jesse could hardly contain his excitement.  He feared he might burst if he didn't tell his family. 

 "What's her last name, son?"  Angus asked.  "Blake.  Her family just moved to Treegap about a week ago.  I'm going to see her tomorrow."  Jesse gushed out.  "Well, in that case, bring her by the house and we'll meet her," Angus said.  Mae smiled at her son.  She loved to see him happy.  His green eyes shone like emeralds.  She had not seen him this excited since Winnie.  

As Jesse went to bed that night, his last thoughts were focused on Gail.  He turned on his side and pulled the covers close to him.  He felt unusually cozy that night and fell asleep listening to the crickets outside the window.  

The next morning, at aproximently 9:00, Jesse was waiting by the rocks when he saw her coming toward him.  She was dressed in a blue pair of pants and a cotton shirt.  It was a girl's play outfit and he knew they were going to have fun.  When she saw him waiting, she began to skip towards him, smiling the whole way.  He ran to her, his arms outstretched.  

They embraced and he picked her up off of the ground.  They twirled a moment before he put her down.  "It feels like 1000 years since I saw you last!" she cried.  "Are you ready to go exploring?  I can show you things you've never seen before in these woods.  They're quite amazing!" he said, and with that, he took her hand and began their journey through the woods.

He showed her a giant rock formation that he called his "Eiffel Tower".  For a few hours they sat beside a creek and skipped stones across the water.  Jesse was surprised by how pleasant it was to watch her.  It was so relaxing.  Her smile made butterflies in his stomach, but he loved it.  He could watch her all day.  For a moment, he sat on the creek side and stared at her.  

"Jesse Tuck, whatever are you staring at?" she asked.  "Am I THAT interesting?" she asked with a sly laugh.  " Yes, you are.  You're beautiful, too," he said shyly, "and interesting."  She looked at him sweetly and sat down beside him.  "I've never been called beautiful before.  Only by my parents." She said.  "That can't be possible." Jesse said, and with that, he leaned his head closer to her and touched her face with his hand.  

He put his palm on her cheek and gently pulled her to him.  He kissed her on the lips, ever so gently.  They kissed for a few minutes when she pulled away and looked at him.  "I like you, Jesse.  But you are keeping something from me.  Tell me what."  Jesse looked at her lovingly and smiled and said, "I'll tell you.  But you must promise not to tell.  If word got out what we got, it could be the end of us.  Me and my family."  Gail smiled and leaned in for him to share his secret. 

 He took her hand in his and began to share his story.  He told of the traveling and the Tree of water, and how accidents had happened to him and his family.  When he was done, she sat back in amazement, jaw hanging at the ground.  She was in shock, to say the least.  

"Do you understand?  I'm immortal.  I always will be.  And so is my family….and the horse," He said with a grin.  She looked at him, eyes wide open with astonishment.  "  Will you drink it, if you had the chance?" he asked her.  "If you did, we could be together forever.  This moment would never have to end," he said, pulling her close to him again.  She didn't resist him.  She couldn't.  He lifted her chin up with his finger and kissed her again.  After they were finished, he smiled, his boyish charm shining through.

"I would, Jesse Tuck.  To be with you forever….I would," she said.  She looked at him, wondering how she had come so far in life without knowing him.  He was gorgeous, to say the least, and his love and personality made him even better.  "I was hoping you'd say that.  Let me take you to the Tree," he said, lovingly.  He clasped her hand tightly and they walked off together.  

As they made their way through the shaded forest, Gail began to hum a lullaby.  "My mother used to sing it to me…it would always help me to fall asleep…even if I didn't want to."  Finally they made their way to the tree.  Jesse let go of her hand and went and touched the Tree.  

He turned toward Gail and said, "Remember, one drink of this water and you will never die.  Ever.  You will never feel pain or suffering…and most importantly, we will be together forever."  He came closer and closer to her body until he held her body with his hands.  He pulled her to him and he could feel her warmth.  He leaned over playfully and kissed her.  She felt good to kiss and his mind reeled at the thought of kissing her every day.  She pulled away and moved towards the trees. A look of sorrow came upon her.   "I will do this Jesse, under one condition…my family may drink of this, too.  Life without them would be hopeless for me."  

Jesse looked at her, the Tree, and then back at her.  "Of course they may, but only them.  I will have to explain this to my parents.  They will not object to my love."  Gail at once ran to Jesse, and threw her arms about him.  "Thank you." She said.  Jesse led her to the Tree once more, and she bent down to its cool spring.  He kissed her once more on the lips and cupped his hands in the water and brought it to her lips.  Then, she drank.  Water had never tasted so good.  She looked at Jesse, and he smiled.  "Welcome," he said. 

 They stared at each other for a long while, still trying to grasp the situation at hand:  she was immortal.  They both got up and held each other, kissing as they did so.  And as they left the woods, the sun setting before them, they gazed at each other, knowing the wonderful adventures to come.


End file.
